1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal for outputting visual information and a method of controlling the mobile terminal.
2. Background of the Invention
A terminal is broadly categorized by mobility into a mobile terminal and a stationary terminal. The mobile terminal is further categorized by portability into a handheld terminal and a vehicle-mounted terminal.
In response to an increasing demand for diversified functions, the terminal functions as a multimedia player with multiple functions such as shooting a photographic object as a still image or moving images, reproducing digital audio and video compression files, playing a game, receiving a broadcast or the like. Furthermore, structural and software modifications to the mobile terminal are considered for supporting and improving functions of the mobile terminal.
In addition, the provision of various user interfaces suitable for user needs is considered for the mobile terminal.